Danpo
by Tsukiowl
Summary: seperti permen yang di suka, inilah kisah manis mereka. dua otak agensi yang menjalin kasih.
1. Drabble 1

Buku ini hanya fanfiksi semata. _Bungou stray dogs_ tetap milik **Harukawa Sango** dan **Asagiri Kaf(u)ka**. Semua cerita demi kesenangan tidak kurang, tidak lebih, saya sebagai penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Pair : Dazai x Ranpo

Genre : drabble, romance, yaoi, canon–fanon.

ps. Mungkin seiring waktu rating akan berubah.

* * *

1\. Ranpo, sikat gigi, dan permen

* * *

Sang detektif masih mengantuk.

Kesadarannya baru setengah saat dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan kehangatan sebuah futon, menyeret tubuh yang jalan sempoyongan ke arah wastafel.

Salahkan Dazai Osamu, kekasih yang membuatnya melakukan kegiatan malam. Hingga memiliki waktu istirahat yang sedikit.

Tangan menggenggam kuat pinggiran wastafel, Ranpo berusaha berdiri tegap saat tungkai kaki tidak sependapat; lemas seperti jelly.

Jika ia tidak ingat dengan kasus yang kian menumpuk. Ia juga enggan menapakkan kaki ke agensi saat ini.

(Dan lagi, kenapa kejahatan di Yokohama makin banyak tiap harinya, padahal sel jeruji hampir penuh oleh tikus hitam. Apa hukuman pemerintah tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka diam).

"Ranpo-san."

Panggilan tidak di gubris, telinga tuli seketika. Edogawa Ranpo perlahan masuk ke alam bawah sadar.

Menggelengkan kepala kuat, ia berusaha meraih sikat gigi meletakkan pasta di atasnya dan mulai menggosok rententan benda kecil yang tersambung di gusi.

Dazai kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia kembali menggosok gigi hingga indera pendengaran sayup-sayup menangkap suara gosokan berubah menjadi kunyahan. Ia mendapati sang kekasih sedang mengunyah sikat gigi seperti lolipop.

"Ranpo-san, kau bisa kembali tidur jika masih ngantuk." kata Dazai. Namun tidak mendapat timbal balik.

Si detektif kembali terlelap dengan berdiri tegap di depan wastafel.

* * *

 **author note :**

 **ilustrasi bisa di lihat di link ini**

 **https/ayri39a./post/161991997836/trade-art-next-time-i-want-to-draw-ranpo**


	2. Drabble 2

2\. Ranpo, permen dan cokelat.

* * *

Dazai mengikuti gerakan Ranpo dari ekor matanya. Entah apa yang salah dengan detektif itu hari ini, ia terlihat lesu, sedikit sentuh mungkin roboh. Padahal si pemuda belum sempat melakukan apa-apa.

"Ranpo-san?"

"Apwah..."

Mulutnya di penuhi busa putih, alis Ranpo mengerut tidak suka. Manik hijau menatap refleksi diri di depan cermin.

"Apa kau harus menyikat gigi dengan seperti itu?"

"Ini salahmu Dazai."

"Hah?"

Ranpo menghela nafas kasar. Alis tersambung, menukik ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau buang odol rasa cokelatku."

Kali ini Dazai menghela nafas, pelan. Ia melihat Ranpo dengan malas.

"Jika kau pakai odol dengan rasa macam-macam seperi itu. Kau pasti akan menelannya kan."

Pernyataan telak tepat menusuk inti. Ranpo tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Dan melanjutkan menggosok gigi dengan tenang.


	3. Drabble 3

3\. Jalan, Ranpo dan Kunikida

•••

Dazai Osamu begitu menyesal. Harusnya ia tahu, jangan pernah untuk mengatar Ranpo ke suatu tempat jika ingin dompetnya utuh.

Tapi bodohnya, ia selalu terlena oleh ajakan si kekasih. Kadang Dazai berpikir mantra apa yang Ranpo gunakan hingga ia seperti ini.

Tapi kali ini Dazai berusaha menolak mentah-mentah. Gelengan kuat ia beri sebagai bentuk penolakan. Mata terpejam erat, enggan melihat kekasih yang kini memasang wajah cemberut. (Dazai tidak tahan dengan wajah itu, terlalu lucu).

Sedikit tarikan terasa pada trench coatnya, namun berusaha di abaikan. Dazai tau apa yang Ranpo lakukan, seperti biasa; merengek meminta di belikan manisan ketika wajah cemberutnya sudah tidak mempan lagi.

"Dazai!"

"Tidak Ranpo-san."

Dazai berjalan lurus menyeret Ranpo yang kini menggenggam kuat tali coatnya.

"Hanya setengah lusin saja."

"Bukankah kau ada uang sendiri."

"Aku tidak membawanya."

"Kau memberi alasan itu setiap saat Ranpo-san."

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Itu perkataanmu sebulan yang lalu."

"Aku lapar."

"Aku akan kelaparan nanti jika kau terus menguras dompetku."

"Bukankah ada Kunikida?"

Dazai menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam sejenak. Sebuah seringai licik tersembunyi di wajah Ranpo.

Ia kembali berhasil. Mereka pulang setelah membeli selusin donat.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dompet Kunikida lenyap dari pandangan.


End file.
